The War
by Beyonder
Summary: Daisuke gets involved in the strangest war he had ever heard of....


Greetings, all! I am Beyonder! This is for ***'s Fanfic Contest. And I don't own Digimon! So HAHAHAAAAA!! You can't sue me!!! *clears throat* I'm sorry. This is an odd fic I wrote at 1 a.m... huh? Oh sorry, I must have trailed off there. Let us BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
448n3667[579293]1o25Thewarishere:eres@elsenet...\sssugusalnop terusinwaff}entl&4 dgtlwrld.exe executive processing............ done. fele#cvotr@onotosats sending............ done. starting processor.......................................  
  
  
A pair of tense blue eyes scanned the seemingly nonsensical words and symbols flying across the dark screen. The eyes looked quizzical. The eyes....  
Izumi Koushiro, an uncommon 16 year old genius, was sitting at his computer desk. His exceptional mind randomly told him that the time is 4 a.m., but the rest of the mind was set on "getting this stupid program to work."  
  
  
62%ferescitecalculations.......... FATAL ERROR .........   
SHUTTING DOWN PROGRAM ........  
  
  
The eyes didn't look quizzical anymore.  
  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Koushiro screamed in part horror, part anger.  
  
  
brainstem: send adrenaline. sending........... done. temporary forgotton entities. calculating..... launch evasive plan1. launching... done. turn on standby. shutting down.....  
  
  
Realizing he might wake his parents, he quickly turned off the monitor and dove into bed, slipping into the recesses of sleep.  
  
  
shutdown successful. you may now shut off your computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
resuming status.... calculating.... sleepsystem shutting down.... enter command:  
open eyes  
.... successful  
view clock  
.... alarm systems on. sending adrenaline. breathing abnormal. all systems go  
  
  
"Bye, Mom! I'm going to school now!" Koushiro shot out the door, heading for the school. The other digidestined were in for a big announcement.  
  
  
*after school*  
scene: computer room.wad  
  
  
Miyako bolted in through the open door, out of breath. "What's the emergency?" She glared at Koushiro. "Well?"  
He looked up at her. "Wait until the others are here. Be patient." Just at that word Iori jogged in.  
Iori looked at Miyako, then at Izzy. "The others are here." Iori was entirely correct. Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari had followed. Seeing this, Koushiro cleared his throat.  
  
  
"There seems to be another world. I had a very vivid dream, one that showed me a new path in the Digi-port. I woke up at 1. Then I used my old Digivice to go through. It seems there is a war raging on. One that we have to stop." Koushiro looked at the others. Silence was ringing in his ears. "So, who volunteers?"  
Daisuke stepped up. "I volunteer. What do you do?" Koushiro motioned toward the screen. then he tapped some keys and clicked on an icon. They both nodded.  
  
  
"Digiport open!" Daisuke was sucked into the portal. Koushiro smiled.  
"He's in."  
  
  
Hikari and Takeru stood up. "I'm volunteering too," they said in unison. Kuoshiro looked at them.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
  
"Absolutely." Hikari said with confidence. "How about you, T.K.?"  
"Yes. Let's go." Takeru looked back at Miyako. "Miyako, are you going?"  
She shook her head. "I'm going to stay behind." Takeru held up his Digivice. "Let's go, already."  
  
  
*the new world*  
scene: portalarea.pak  
  
  
Daisuke found himself standing in a very dark living room, with a flickering light behind him, illuminating the children on the sofa in front of him.  
  
  
analyzing.... conclusion........... inanimate objects.  
  
  
"Huh. They're not real." Daisuke walked toward what he thought was the front door. But before he could grab the tarnished brass doorknob, a distant voice was heard.  
  
  
"Cease fire! Man downrange!" The deep strained voice called out.  
Daisuke ran through the door as a shell flew into the children, blasting the couch, and throwing glass everywhere. But the explosion spewed words all over the walls and carpet. Opening the door, Daisuke saw a line of three people holding different weapons. The girl in the middle was holding a mortar launcher, the boy to her left an automatic pistol, and to the girl's right, an older man with a grenade launcher. Daisuke walked forward.  
"Where am I?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
  
The girl smiled. "Who're you? A newbie?"  
Daisuke was confused by the native tongue of the girl. "I... I'm Daisuke. Where am I?"  
They were shocked. But the girl spoke first. "THE Daisuke?! Davis Motimiya? Holy cow!"  
The boy was too stunned to speak. Dai looked around. "Where am I?"  
The girl smiled again. "Welcome to our world."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to FanFiction.Net."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
